Detour
by merylin
Summary: A drunken bet plus two stubborn people, add a little jealousy and anger minus the catfights equals? Chaos, that’s what.


Prologue

**Detour**

_Summary: A drunken bet plus two stubborn people. Add a little jealousy and anger minus the catfights equals? Chaos, that's what._

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything you recognize… I, of course, own the plot, nothing else… except any OCs I will put in the story, kay?

_**Prologue**_

Impatient tapping of expensive heels sounded in time with a pounding in his head he was only aware of now, as he tried to sleep.

"Why is it, that when I logged on this morning, I received an e-mail about a new assignment?" An impatient voice said, clearly angry about something.

He groaned and turned to face the other side, only to be greeted by a bright light. He did not want to talk about this right now. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head and covered his face with it, effectively blocking the sunlight, and the annoying tapping sound, but not the pounding in his head.

"Imagine my surprise when Aimi told me that we weren't going to work on trying to get Yoichi and Ran together anymore." The tapping and the pounding continued. "That we were going to be getting Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li together now!" The tapping stopped and the sound of labored breathing, obviously from trying not to loose temper, was heard. "Eriol Hiirigazawa! What the hell did you do to get our assignment changed?!"

Suddenly, the pillow that was covering his face was gone, and the bright light assaulted him once again. He tried to block it out by putting his right arm over his face, but a hand suddenly grabbed his ear and dragged him up, causing him to yelp and open his eyes, deep purple eyes fired up with anger met his own sapphire ones. "T-tomoyo?" He said uncertainly.

"What did you do?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked in a dangerously slow and calm voice.

The pounding in his head was back. "Ugh. My head hurts."

"What did you do?" Tomoyo repeated, twisting his ear.

"Ow, ow. Okay, okay." Eriol said, rubbing his ear when Tomoyo let him go.

"Well?" Tomoyo's foot tapped impatiently on the wood floor of his condominium.

"Um… It's kind of a long story." Eriol started, his eyes darting everywhere but at hers.

Tomoyo looked at her Gucci watch. "I've still got plenty of time."

"Well… you see…"

_Flashback_

**Angel's Bar (Angel's only)**

**10: 38: 46 pm**

"_Hey Hiirigazawa! Want some?" A guy with deep blue hair turned and faced the voice._

"_What is it Takashi?" He said, inspecting the glass with the green liquid that his friend was holding in front of his face.. _

"_It's what you call green fairy dude!" Takashi said, his words slurring. "It's the best! Here, have some." He got the bottle and poured the green liquid in Eriol's glass._

"_Here's to… here's to you." Eriol raised his glass at Takashi who, in turn, raised his glass shakily, spilling some on the floor. _

_A few bottles and three glasses later…_

"_I really hate this angel biz, you know?" Takashi said, grabbing one of the dancing girls in front of him and placing her on his lap. "Damn people are just so stubborn."_

"_What do you mean?" Eriol asked, taking another swig from the bottle._

"_Li and Kinomoto just don't want to admit to each other that they like each other." Takashi said. "They're making life harder than it has to be, you know?"_

_Eriol laughed. "They just can't realize their feelings towards each other because you're not doing a good enough job."_

"_And you're saying YOU can do a better job at getting those two together?"_

"_I bet me and my partner COULD."_

_Takashi smirked. "Are you willing to bet your new car?"_

"_Are YOU willing to bet _your_ PRIDE?" _

"_Then it's a deal baby!" Takashi shouted as he pulled the girl on his lap for a kiss, which soon turned to touching and god knows what else. _

_End Flashback_

"You stupid idiot!" Tomoyo said, along with other colorful words in five different languages, pacing the length of Eriol's room. "What did you do?!"

"Could I get back to sleep now?" Eriol asked, grabbing his pillow and sinking back comfortably into his sheets. "Could you close the curtains when you go out? The light's hurting my eyes; it's making my head hurt more. And your pacing just made me even more nauseous."

"Do you know how stubborn those two are?" Tomoyo shouted. "They're a hopeless! That what they are! Hopeless!"

The sound of curtains closing and the darkness of the room did little but much appreciated help on his headache. The tapping of expensive shoes on his wooden floor retreated, implying that Tomoyo was leaving. At the door, the tapping stopped, and the sound of Tomoyo pivoting sounded.

"We'll talk about this later over tea. Meet me at Chin's at three." Tomoyo pivoted once more and started to walk again. "And don't be late."

The sound of the closing, rather slamming, of the front door reached Eriol's ears as he drifted off to sleep once again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Please review! Tell me if I should continue this or just delete it! :D Your comments are greatly appreciated! :D love you guys!

Lovelots,

Merylin D. Cise


End file.
